


Counting All The Assholes In The Room

by imherecauseimnotallthere98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Angry Dean, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sam, Angry Sam Winchester, Apologies, Awesome Sam, BAMF Sam, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bars and Pubs, Broken Bones, Confrontations, Drinking, Drunk Castiel, Groping, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Salt And Burn, Sam is an awesome brother, Tipsy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherecauseimnotallthere98/pseuds/imherecauseimnotallthere98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful, easy salt and burn, Sam, Dean and Cas all head to the nearest bar for a drink. Dean and Cas both have  little to much, and it isn't long before Dean is practically draped over Cas in the booth. Sam sits up at the bar, getting ready to tell the two to knock it off, until a loud, booming voice calls for someone to throw the 'fags' out of the bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting All The Assholes In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I own nothing. Title is from Volbeat's "Still Counting"

The low rumble of the Impala filled Dean's ears as he steered his baby onto the road. Sam sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window through the dark at the cemetery they were leaving.

It had been a standard salt and burn hunt. The ghost of some old janitor had been scaring kids at a local high school. He hadn't even hurt anyone really, he just hadn't moved on when he died. It was an easy job, his spirit hadn't even put up a fight when they torched his bones.

Dean looked in the rear-view mirror and shot his angel in the backseat a smile. It had been Cas that figured out who the janitor was, and he had helped the brothers dig up the grave. The whole hunt had gone much smoother with his help. Castiel smiled back. It was barely there, hardly a smirk really, but for Cas it might as well have been a full on grin.

Sam didn't miss the exchange between his brother and the angel. He smirked. Dean and Cas had been more than friends for months now, and Sam knew how much they cared about the other.

For the first couple weeks after his brother told him what was going on between him and Cas, Sam had been surprised and a little uncomfortable with it. Not that Dean was with a guy, he hadn't cared about that, it was just odd thinking of him and Cas and him /and/ Cas. Thankfully, the couple had been discreet at first, mostly because they were still getting used to each other. Now though, they weren't subtle at all. Sam saw the exchanged smiles, the touching of hands here and there, even a few quick kisses that were meant to be mostly private. Never in public though, Dean wasn't /that/ open about it.

It had been weird at first, but months later, Sam just nodded when Dean told him to get two motel rooms for the night. He thought it was nice that his brother had someone and was happy. Sam smiled, he still wasn't sure he would ever get used to his brother telling women who gave him their phone number that he was taken.

Dean pulled him out of his thoughts by saying they should head to a bar to celebrate. Cas agreed, after saying he needed a shower first.

Dean glanced at Sam. Ever since him and Cas had become more than friends, he hadn't been able to get a good read on how his brother felt about it. There were times when he could tell Sam felt awkward around them, but Dean wasn't sure if it was just because Sam thought he was the third wheel, or if it was something else. The only time they had ever really talked about it was when Dean and Cas had first announced they were together, and Sam had just seemed surprised. Now he gave them their space, he booked two rooms for the night and he never made one joke about them. Which was great in some ways, but it left Dean wondering if his brother was just being accepting of him and Cas, or if he was uncomfortable and trying to keep his distance.

 

The bar was a ten minute drive from the motel. It was small, but it had a friendly, familiar feel to it. The lower lighting and constant hum of people talking and laughing made the place seem welcoming. The worn wooden floor and dark hardwood counter were stained with countless marks from spilled drinks. The booths weren't much better. The once bright red fake leather was now faded and had some holes worn through parts of it. The place smelt like beer, peanuts and sweat. Dean loved it immediately.

The three found a booth and sat down. Dean and Cas sat beside each other, the hunter on the outside, while Sam sat opposite them. They order a round of beers when the waiter approached their table.

 

About two hours later, everyone, even Cas, was smiling and having a good time. The brothers shared a few funny hunting stories they had, making Cas laugh and grin at them.

"'I was sleeping with my peepers open'. Dude, you can say whatever you want, but that old lady scared the crap out of you." Sam laughed out.

Dean felt the back of his neck heat up. His mind was a little foggy, but he still remembered the shtriga hunt. He'd thought an old woman in the hospital with an inverted cross in her room had been the witch they were looking for. When they went to check it out later that night once the were sure she would be asleep, she had surprised Dean by being awake and yelling at him. Sam thought it was hilarious.

Dean saw Cas grinning at him. The hunter finished what was probably his eighth beer and set the empty bottle down.

"Whatever. I'm not the one who came back from a hunt covered in glitter." Dean smirked.

"And I'm not the one who smelt like a toilet after jumping into a river." Sam retorted.

The playful banter continued for a while longer. Sam finally ended it when he got up to go back to the bar for more beers.

By now he could tell Dean was a bit more than tipsy. His brother was on his eighth beer in two hours. Cas had only had five, and it took much more for the angel to feel anything. Sam, knowing he would have to drive back, was only on his third. He didn't have the tolerance for booze Dean had worked up, but he could still drive after three drinks.

He ordered three more beers, and glanced back to the booth. In his absence, Dean had slid over closer to Castiel, and he had his arm around the angel's waist. Sam couldn't hear what his brother was whispering in the angel's ear, but whatever it was, it was making Cas smile and blush.

Sam sat back down at the bar. No way he was going back over there now. Hopefully Dean would stop soon, then they could go back to the motel.

 

No such luck. Five minutes later, not only had Dean not stopped, but he was now cupping Cas' face and kissing him. It was sweet, in a way that Sam didn't really want to see. The younger brother knew this was something meant to be private, and if Dean hadn't tipsy and on a hunting high, he wouldn't be doing this in front of anyone, let alone the whole bar.

Castiel wasn't helping the situation. He had one hand on Dean's shoulder, and the other running through the hunter's hair, holding his head in place.

/“Great,”/ Sam thought. /“Now we'll never get out of here.”/

It would embarrass them both, but if Dean didn't stop soon, Sam was gonna tell him and Cas it was time to go. He was gearing up to do just that, when a loud, booming voice surprised him.

"Hey! Someone get the fuckin' fags outta here!"

Sam was too shocked at first to do anything. The bar quieted down a little, it seemed everyone else was shocked too. Sam looked over to his brother and the angel to see if they had heard it. Dean was still kissing Cas, both obviously oblivious to the asshole who had just tried to insult them. Sam thought about letting it go. If Dean and Cas hadn't heard anything, why cause a scene? It would only remind the two that some people thought they were an abomination.

Then the voice spoke again.

"Fuckin' queers. Make me sick!"

This time Sam saw who it was. Some older, slightly heavier guy in a camouflage vest and torn jeans a few seats to the hunter's left. Sam ground his teeth in an effort not to cause a scene. He noticed he was gripping the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles were white, and his body was vibrating with tension.

The bartender shot him a worried glance before turning to the guy causing all the trouble.

"Hey, Gary!" he shouted over the noise. "Quiet down!"

Gary either didn't hear him or didn't care, because he continued his belligerent assault.

"Something wrong with all them fudge packers!"

Apparently Dean had heard him this time. He tore himself away from Cas and started to get out of the booth, his fists clenched and all signs of booze gone. He was royally pissed, and he wasn't the only one. Sam's blood boiled. Before Dean could figure out who had said it, Sam stood and stormed over to where the guy was sitting. Before he could say anything else or even stand up, Sam hammer punched him, breaking his nose with clear intent.

"Hey, Deliverance! Why don't you shut your mouth!"

The whole bar fell silent again at the outburst, and even Dean stopped short. Sam glared at the asshole in front of him, his fist clenched and his hole body tense, ready to take another swing. Dean stared at his brother in shock, mouth gaping before he forced himself to close it.

Cas joined his hunter's side a moment later. He was also tense and annoyed, but he was more concerned over what the brothers would do.

Gary didn't know how to react. He held a hand over his bleeding nose, looking around for someone to help him. He looked to the guy he had been taking to, a buddy of his. The other man nervously looked between his friend and Sam.

“You got a problem?” Sam demanded, eyes blazing with barely restrained fury. The other man quickly shook his head.

Sam towered over most people, and Dean and Castiel weren't small either. It was obvious no one wanted to try to fight him.

The bar tender came up to the counter behind him.

"Gary, get the hell out of here."

Gary gaped at him.

"Aren't you gonna do something about this? He assaulted me!"

The bartender, Sam thought he had heard someone call him Doug, leaned further over the counter and looked Gary in the eye. His next words were almost a whisper.

"You're lucky I don't help him drag your ass out into the parking lot and finish what he started. Get out of here now." Doug's voice was measured, but he didn't sound calm.

Gary slowly dropped his hand from his bleeding nose and stood to leave, but Sam wouldn't move out of his way. He wasn't getting off that easy.

"Apologize." Sam's voice was practically a growl, low and threatening.

Gary seem to gather some of his courage. He stood up a little straighter and scoffed.

"What do you care?"

Sam's face was turning a dangerous shade of red. Gary quickly realized that had been the wrong thing to ask. When Sam spoke next, he practically spat his words.

"That's my brother and my best friend you were talking about."

Gary's face drained of colour. Sam wasn't done though. The bar stayed quiet and still, the little group had an audience now.

Sam pointed behind him to where he knew Dean and Castiel were. They stood side by side, now grasping each others' hands in defiance of anyone who dared insult them. Sam never broke eye contact with Gary, even when the guy looked past him at the couple. Dean was fuming, and Cas didn't look ready to back down anytime either. Sam waited until he had the asshole's full attention back.

"There is nothing wrong with that, or them! It's close minded people like you," Sam now pointed to Gary. "that have a problem!"

The man in the camouflage vest swallow nervously. He wasn't totally sure the giant in front of him wouldn't take another swing, and his nose was already causing him great pain. He squeezed past Sam, who still didn't move, or stop glaring. His fists were still clenched. Sheepishly, Gary walked over to Dean and Cas. He couldn't meet the glares he got from either of them, not to mention the looks he was getting from the other people in the bar. He deciding instead to stare at the floor or the walls.

"I'm....sorry for....for what I said."

Dean didn't say anything, but he made a point of not letting go of Cas' hand. His glare and clenched fist was his only response. The hunters and angel all knew this guy wasn't sorry for what he said, he was just sorry he'd pissed off the wrong people.

Realizing that Gary wouldn't leave without some sort of response, probably because of Sam, Dean jerked his head towards the door. Gary nodded and hustled out, holding his bloody nose again.

Gradually, the tension eased out of the room. Dean and Cas were the first to move, they sat back down at their both. Sam went back to the bar and grabbed the three beers he'd ordered. When he tried to pay, Doug refused his money.

"On the house." He said with a smile. “Sorry for the trouble.”

Sam nodded and thanked him before going back and sitting down across from his brother and the angel.

Slowly, people started moving around and talking again, and the bar room returned to relatively normal. Sam had half expected to be thrown out for fighting, but no one had asked him to leave.

Without really talking, they all finished their beers, then decided it was time to leave. People gave them a wide birth as they left the bar, but the brothers and the angel didn't really care.

 

Sam hopped into the front seat of the Impala, while Dean crawled into the back with Cas. The drive back was quiet. By the time they got to the motel, Cas had fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder. Sam smiled at the two in the rear-view. He was about to get out of the car when his brother stopped him.

"Sam?"

Sam stopped and turned around in his seat.

"Yeah, Dean?"

His brother fidgeted uncomfortably, something he only did when he really felt he had to say something, but wasn't comfortable saying it.

"Look uh, back at the bar....When that guy said...what he said, and you-" Dean sighed. "Just uh, thanks. For sticking up for me and Cas like that. It means a lot."

Sam smiled.

"Of course I'm gonna stick up for you two, man."

Dean looked down and nodded. He glanced at Cas, who was still asleep, before looking back to his fidgeting hands.

He had known that Sam wasn't repulsed or anything like that by him and Cas, but now he knew just how much his brother accepted them for it. Even though Dean and Cas could take care of themselves, it did mean a lot to him that Sam had stood up for them so quickly and violently. He smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Just...thanks anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head canon that if Destiel ever did go canon, Sam would be protective and defensive over Dean if anyone said something homophobic, so I wanted to write a fic where Dean was kinda unsure how Sam was with everything, and Sam proves himself. Hope you guys liked it! Please Kudos or comment if you liked it. Follow me on tumblr under the same url (imherecauseimnotallthere98)


End file.
